


The Wheat and the Chaff

by JoAryn



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-30
Updated: 2009-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAryn/pseuds/JoAryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voyager is back in the Alpha Quadrant.  It's time for her Captain and Commander to see the light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wheat and the Chaff

**Author's Note:**

> This was my Spring Fling 2009 offering for cptdrgn. Her request: a jc story, post endgame, angst is good, if they have to find their way back to each other, even better. Must have a happy jc ending. I would also take a vid not too depressing. 
> 
> AN: I have absolutely no idea how to make a vid, so hopefully you like the story. I think I covered most of what you want. Unfortunately, I'm not very good at angst.
> 
> Disclaimer: Paramount owns the show, not me. I just borrowed drips and drabs and moulded them into something a little more satisfactory that either the show or the books managaged. IMHO.
> 
> I know someone beta-ed this, either Kate04 or Corimaree most likely, so huge thanks to my beta. It would probably be unintelligible without your help.

The Wheat and the Chaff

by JoAryn

 

_Dark and turbulent clouds scudded across the night sky allowing only half glimpses and reflected fragments of the light from the quarter moon. The constant rain further diluted the slivers of pale light and soaked her dress and hair, making her shiver in the slight breeze. Her shoulders ached as she heaved another shovel-full of dirt to the side. She paused to draw a hand over her eyes, trying to clear her vision and realized it wasn't just the rain but also her own tears that clouded her sight. She looked down at the ground, wondering just what she was digging. But the shrouded form lying a few feet away told her more than the earth ever could. She was digging a grave._

 

_Tentatively, she moved to the figure and knelt down. Had she dragged the body here herself? Whoever it was was significantly larger than she was but she knew instinctively that she was alone here. Whomever this had been had been her only companion and now she was alone. She went to pull aside the cloth hiding the face but a sound caught her attention and she looked up. The monkey clung to the low branches of a nearby tree, but its stare was contemptuous._

 

_Swallowing past the guilt rising in her, she looked down. She gasped and staggered backwards as she saw Chakotay's familiar tattoo on a grey and lifeless face._

 

Kathryn Janeway woke with a sob.

 

@>\---\\----,-----

 

Six hours later, the disturbing dream was still haunting her as she waited for her next debriefing to begin. Her surrounding did little to alleviate her somber mood. The walls, the ceiling, the carpet beneath her feet, even the molded plastic of the bench she was sitting on, all of it was the same dull, inoffensive shade of gray. It was a color she had become intimately acquainted with over the last seven years – it was the same shade that adorned nearly every inch of Voyager's interior. Somehow, though, she'd never found it as unpleasant on the ship as she did now. Maybe it was because Voyager had been their promise of a way home while here she knew home just a gray wall away.

 

The entire crew had been sequestered in temporary quarters for the duration of the debriefings but at least she knew they were safe. Her commendations and field promotions for the crew were pending approval – they would be reviewed at the end of the debriefing process – but the Maquis had been pardoned and would be given the same benefits as the original Star Fleet crew, the Equinox crew was looking at a general discharge and Seven, Icheb and the Doctor had been cleared by Star Fleet Medical and the Engineering Corps as being fully autonomous individuals. After the debriefings, they would all be free to go their own ways. It was all she could have asked for but somehow it wasn't enough. The journey was over and the destination didn't quite live up to its promise.

 

@>\---\\---,-----

 

Picard entered the small interior lobby that served the secured briefing rooms of Starfleet Intelligence. While the vast majority of the Headquarters complex was airy and welcoming, this department had solid grey walls and as few windows as possible. He found Janeway seated on a uncomfortable looking bench. She didn't look particularly happy or triumphant despite her remarkable achievement. It struck him that she'd spent the vast majority of the last seven years surrounded by the staid and unvarying décor of a starship and now on Earth, she was again surrounded by the dull grays and muted blues of Starfleet. The entire Voyager crew had been sequestered for their debriefings and he imagined it was quite a disappointment to finally be home and be able to enjoy none of the amenities.

 

He approached and offered his hand in greeting. “Captain Janeway. It's a pleasure to see you again, Kathryn.” They had met a few times at various Starfleet functions years ago and he remembered her as a warm, vivacious woman with surprising presence for her stature. He smiled as she stood immediately and shook his hand. He made a snap decision. “I'm sure you've had more than your fill of Starfleet accommodations recently. Perhaps you would prefer to move our discussion to a less formal location. The Academy gardens, for instance?” The smile that lit her face told him immediately how welcome the suggestion was.

 

@>\---\\---,-----

 

Five hours later, Janeway was pretty sure that they had covered every single moment of each time Q had visited Voyager. They had laughed a bit as Picard recounted some of the adventures he'd had with the omnipotent trouble-maker but Picard had declared himself to be 'greatly relieved' that Q had name Janeway as his son's godmother and that he'd never had to babysit a teenaged, out-of-control omnipotent being. They left the gardens and entered a cafe across the street.

 

Janeway smiled her thanks at Picard as she accepted the coffee cup from him. She inhaled deeply of the delightful aroma of fresh coffee and felt her body relax slightly. "Thank you." As she sipped the heavenly brew, the noises of the small cafe faded away and she could almost imagine she was back on Voyager in her ready room.

 

"I believe you take as much pleasure in your coffee as I do a cup of tea, Kathryn." Jean-Luc's cultured tones drew her back to the present. He took a slow sip of his own Earl Grey. They sat in a companionable silence for a few minutes before Jean-Luc spoke again. "Your First Officer, Chokatay? Was from Dorvan, wasn't he?"

 

“Chakotay. Yes, he was from Dorvan." Janeway smiled at the thought of her calm and steady XO. She doubted Voyager would have made it through even the first year without him.

 

Picard nodded, wondering if the wistfulness he saw in Janeway's expression was a figment of his imagination. Though there were no regulations against relationships between officers on the same ship, he knew from experience how difficult it could be to order someone you cared about into a dangerous situation. "The Enterprise was assigned the task of relocating the Dorvan settlers. It was a beautiful planet. I can't say I blamed them for not wanting to leave." He watched as the mask of command slid into place on Janeway's face and realized the Commander was a sensitive subject.

 

"It was their home." Her tone held a wealth of emotion but he didn't know her well enough to decipher it so he simply nodded. He recalled that the man seemed to be attached to one of the liberated Borg drones that had come home with Voyager and wondered if that relationship had to do with Janeway's reticence.

 

"I read his file. He was an excellent officer before he joined the Maquis. I imagine I would have been tempted to make the same choice if it had been my home that the Cardassians attacked."

 

"He was the best first officer I could have asked for. I don't know if anyone else would have been able to get the Maquis to integrate into the crew. He never mentioned it but I know early there were more than a few that would have liked to mutiny. Somehow, he was able to keep that from happening." It had not been until she'd questioned Tuvok about programming the mutiny training scenario that her old friend had disclosed how precarious the situation had been the first few weeks. Initially, she'd been angry that she hadn't been informed but according to Tuvok, Chakotay had stopped the rumblings before they could even become rumors.

 

“He sounds like a remarkable man.” Picard commented, his tone daring her to contradict him.

 

“He is.” Janeway smiled just as video journalist snapped an image of the two captains with her long range lens.

 

@>\---\\---,-----

 

Chakotay sighed heavily as he entered his temporary quarters at the end of the day. Another day, another debriefing on yet another Delta Quadrant adventure. At least it was almost over. Only another week and a half and they would be free. He couldn't quite believe how welcoming Star Fleet and the Federation had been. Although the entire crew was sequestered in temporary housing at the moment, they had been encouraged to make their own arrangements for afterward. He cast his thoughts toward Dorvan for the moment but realized that he had things to settle here on Earth before he could run off to the frontier to help them rebuild.

 

He punched on the comm unit as he passed on his way to the tiny ensuit bathroom. The news reports of the day played in the background as he changed out of his uniform and showered. By the time he was done with his ablutions, the real news had played out and the newest tabloid stories were streaming over the device. A woman's voice was rambling on about Voyager and her crew. Most of her monologue was complete fiction and he mentally tuned her out. He was about to cancel the news feed when he saw the picture. Kathryn and another officer – he squinted to check the pips – another captain, smiling over cups of coffee in what appeared to be a small cafe. He forced himself to ignore the squeeze in his chest as he thought about her with another man.

 

Apparently, she had more freedom that the rest of them, freedom enough to date. For the past two weeks, he hadn't been off Starfleet grounds, none of them had, except apparently Kathryn. Angrily, he punched the button that cancelled the automated feed. The light on the side of the screen flashed, indicating a waiting message. He frowded slightly, wondering who would comm him, then cued up the recording knowing there was only one way to find out.

 

Seven's visage filled most of the screen. Her make up was perfectly applied and her hair perfectly coiffed there was something just a touch off. Her gaze slide off to the side of the screen then jumped back, looking fixedly into the camera. “Comman . . . Chakotay,” she gave a small smile and he groaned. She was breaking up with him in a recording?

 

“I am sorry to inform you that I wish to terminate our romantic association. While I believe that you would have been a most satisfactory mate if we were still in the Delta Quadrant, our arrival in the Alpha Quadrant has caused me to reevaluate our relationship.” She continued for several minutes but in the end, it all said the same thing. 'You were the best on Voyager but now I have more options to pursue.'

 

He turned off the comm unit and flopped on the narrow bed that reminded him of the beds he and Kathryn had used on New Earth. He wondered if he wouldn't have been better off left behind on that far distant planet.

 

@>\---\\---,-----

 

The hovercar drew up in front of the impressive stone edifice of the venue selected for the formal celebratory dinner welcoming Voyager and her crew home. Even though they'd actually arrived back in Federation space more than a month ago, Star Fleet had decided to scheduled the dinner for the end of the debriefings. Although she'd initially suspected the manuver had been so Star Fleet wouldn't look ridiculous by feteing the returned crew and then incarcerating some of them, now that she was here and knew all her crew were safe, Janeway was glad that she could relax and enjoy the festivities.

 

Warrant Officer Lauhita, who'd been assigned to be her driver for the evening, handed her out of the vehicle and would have escorted her through the throng of reporters if an Admiral had not suddenly appeared at her elbow. “May I?”

 

Having no reason not accept, Kathryn took his proffered arm with a polite smile and allowed him to escort her up the steps and into the entrance hall.

 

Although the weather was a balmy 75 degrees fahrenheit, there was a brisk wind coming off the Pacific ocean so she had worn a wrap over her shoulders and moved to the coat closet. She fully expected Admiral Agarradasno (who had introduced himself on the way in) to continue on into the ballroom but he followed her. As she paused before the counter, he took the wrap from her shoulders and handed it off to the clerk.

 

A little taken aback by the action, she stepped back and regarded him coolly. “Thank you, Admiral, but if I think I can handle it from here.” She gave him a tight half-smile that on Voyager would have sent the recipient scuttling out of the room. He was an attractive man of Mediterranean descent, in his early sixties and his bronzed complexion and thick salt and pepper hair had no doubt earned him many devotees around Starfleet Headquarters. However, Kathryn Janeway was not one of them and she had no interest in having him escort her into the ballroom.

 

Unfortunately, he was an Admiral and not about to be dismissed by a Captain, even one who had brought her ship home from over 70,000 light years away. He ignored her implied dismissal and took her arm again, leading her to the double doors into the main hall. Kathryn forced a smile to her face as the admiral opened the door to the ballroom. She'd fully intended to attend the dinner celebrating Voyager's return alone.

 

She'd heard rumors over the last few weeks that Seven had terminated her relationship with Chakotay and Kathryn had been hoping speak to him tonight. She didn't know if he'd even want to see her – their communications during the debriefings had been short and stilted but she wanted to at least assure him of her support. And if he was amenible, she also might feel him out on the possibility of exploring the attraction she knew had existed between them for many years. However, she couldn't do that very well with the debonair and overly solicitous Admiral on her arm.

 

They entered the ballroom and there was a palpable hush. If she'd had any hopes of entering unnoticed they were dashed in a moment. The doors were located on a level about 3 meters above the floor of the hall and clearly visible at the top of the wide, sweeping staircase leading down. Unable to wrest her arm from Agarradasno and decend into the relative anonymity of the crowd below, she pasted a fixed smile on her face and waited impatiently for him to get his fill of the assembly's attention. Just as she was about forgo good manners and take her arm back by force, he finally deigned to decend into the waiting throng.

 

A half hour later, her patience was at an end. Despite numerous attempts to separate herself from the Admiral, Agarradasno still seemed glued to her side. She had even asked him for a glass of punch, hoping she make her escape once he was at the beverage table, but instead he'd waylaid an ensign and relayed Kathryn's request to him. Not content to simply escort her, he began touching her more and more proprietarily as the time past and inserted himself into her conversations with her former crew.

 

She was wondering how much damage publically humiliating a senior officer would do her career when dinner was finally called. A spark of hope flared, then was abruptly extinguished as she discovered they'd been seated next to each other at the head table situated on a low dais to one side of the hall. She glared deliberately at him as he pulled out her chair but took her seat with gritted teeth. The President of the Federation was in attendence and sitting only a few chairs to her left.

 

So caught up in her displeasure with her companion, she had not taken notice of where the rest of her crew were being seated. She glanced up as she leaned to the side to let a waiter fill her water goblet and blanched as she realized that Chakotay was seated almost directly in front of her along with B'Elanna, Tom and Harry. She could only guess what Chakotay was thinking but with Agarradasno's actions and her reluctance to overtly object, she knew it must appear that they were a couple.

 

She tried to ignore the hopelessness she was feeling and put forward cheeful face but just after they served the soup course, it happened. Having previously confined his unwelcome caresses to her back, waiste and shoulders, she suddenly felt the unpleasant sensation of Agarradasno's warm hand gently massaging the outside of her thigh. If the slit in her gown had been a few inches higher, it would have been bare skin. To her shock, she realized he was slowly inching the satin up her thigh and bringing the slip closer to his groping hand.

 

Unwilling to let his lewd behavior go any further, she dropped her own hand below the table. There was a brief grin of triumph on the admiral face but it quickly changed to a grimace of pain as she gripped his fingers and turned them backward, stopping just short of breaking them. She gave him a chilly smile that warned him she was not above fracturing a few fingers if he tried such a thing again. His hand quickly retreated when she released her grip and she faced forward again, just in time to realize that Chakotay had witnessed the entire exchange. Hope flared again and she was able to enjoy the rest of the meal but it was not to last.

 

An hour later, the dancing had commenced and though he was careful to keep his hands in more appropriate locations, Agarradasno still had refused to leave her side and been unwilling to cede her hand for even one dance. Finally, when Admiral Paris, a full pip senior in rank to Agarradasno, asked to cut in, she was released. She heaved a sigh of relief as Owen guided her in the waltz and heard his answering chuckle.

 

“How in the galaxy did you end up with that letcher, Katie?”

 

She shook her head ruefully. “He was outside when I arrived. I didn't realize what I was getting into when I let him escort me up the steps.”

 

“You haven't been around long enough to have heard about him. Jamari Agarradasno's gone through nearly every unattached female associated with Star Fleet headquarters . . . and a few that weren't unattached. About the only women he hasn't chased are Admirals T'lara, Nechayev, Shanthi and Ngomo. Probably because they could all demote him.” Owen glanced over her head. “Now, do you have someone I can hand you off to once this set is over so you don't wind up in his hands again?”

 

Kathryn bit her lip, wishing she could say Chakotay, but since she hadn't even spoken with him that evening, she reluctantly shook her head.

 

“No? Well, I'm sure Tom would be happy to help out. And it will give me a chance to get to know my daughter-in-law a bit better.”

 

Unfortunately, the song ended before they could reach Tom and B'Elanna and Agarradasno was immediately on hand. The next song started and Agarradasno claimed it before Owen could open his mouth to protest. “Kathr . . .” his exclaimation was lost as Agarradasno swung her into the dance.

 

Kathryn grit her teeth as they rounded the dance-floor, resolving that it didn't matter what she had to break this time, but she was not dancing with him again. Abruptly, the sounds of the ball were muted and she realized that the admiral had danced them right through one of the French doors and out on to the terrace. She stopped dead and dropped her arms, knowing that whatever he had in mind, she wasn't going to like it. He stumbled slightly but managed to keep her in his implacable embrace. “No.”

 

“What's the matter? The gardens are lovely.” His arms tightened around her and and he tried to manuver her toward the marble stairs leading down into the gardens.

 

Kathryn stared at him as if he'd sprouted a second and third head. “Remove your hands now,” she growled.

 

He smiled silkily and pulled her flush against him, trapping her arms at her sides. “It's alright, you don't have to pretend anymore. There's no-one out here to see the great Captain Janeway being swept off her feet.”

 

He was delusional; he had to be, she thought. No person in his right mind could be this obtuse. She opened her mouth to clarify just how very much she was not swept only find his his mouth waiting for just such an opportunity. His lips pressed aggressively against hers but he was wise enough to keep his tongue in his own mouth. She jerked her head back, breaking the kiss. At the same time she twisted her right wrist upward. Her right arm had ended up trapped slightly in front of her leg and while he was precoccupied with her mouth, she'd moved it a bit further in front of her till it was in the perfect position. Her fingers found the warm flesh between his thighs, curled around it and SQUEEZED.

 

Agarradasno staggered, yelping in pain but still kept his arms secure around her. As he struggled to regain his feet, his weight overwhelmed her and she stumbled, her back and head slamming into the wall blocking them from the view of the ballroom. Her vision grayed and she used all her will power to remain conscious.

 

Then, suddenly, she was free. She clutched the rough texture of the wall, trying to keep herself upright. She blinked rapidly, attempting to get her eyes to clear enough to see what was going on. There was a grunt, the flat sound of of flesh on flesh, a growl, another smack and a low moan. The ground was tilting crazily before her and she sank to her knees. At dark shape lurched across her sight and she fell back instinctively.

 

“Kathryn? Kathryn, are you alright?” Tender hands, familiar hands stroked softly over her face and one crept behind her neck, gently supporting her head. “Kathryn?” She took a deep breath, hoping to slow the spinning in her head. She knew that voice.

 

“Cha . . Chakotay?” Her arms came up to clutch his biceps, using his strength to help steady herself. She felt some of the tension in his body ease. “Chatkotay . . . “ Her voice was stronger but she leaned into his solid presence. “Chakotay.” She sighed, resting her head against his chest as he cradled her close.

 

The sounds around them increased and she heard footsteps, exclaimations, Owen's voice shouting orders and the heavy tromp of security personel. The faint beep and chirp of a tricorder and a soft, “She's just dazed,” from Tom. More of the tension ease and she let herself smile faintly as she enjoyed being held in Chakotay sure embrace.

 

The other voices dimished and steps faded away. Apparently the altercation had drawn attention but now that it was over, people were returning to the party. She felt Chakotay shift and she forced her legs to straighten as he stood. Her head was no longer spinning and she pushed away from him slightly, testing her balance. She swayed and his hands caught her shoulders.

 

“Kathryn?” She could hear the concern in his voice and forced her eyes open so she could reassure him.

 

“I'm alright.” She gave him a falsely bright smile but it faded quickly as she sucked in a sharp breath. “Oooh, but I'm definitely going to have a few bruises tomorrow.” Chakotay's tender expression darkened and he darted a look toward the ball room. She lay her hand over his heart, stopping any move he would have made to go after Agarradasno. “Really, I'm ok. Owen and the other's will take care of him.”

 

He nodded curtly. She knew he wouldn't go after Agarradasno but there was still something bothering him. “Chakotay?” She waited until he looked down at her. “Thank you.” She tried to imbue the two words with all the gratitude, affection, respect and love that she could muster. He nodded again, but with more acceptance this time. His fingers flexed slightly around her shoulders.

 

“Can you stand by yourself?” She started to nod but caught herself before she jarred her still-tender head.

 

“I can.” She felt his fingers begin to release her and she used her free hand to catch his hand before it left her shoulder. “But . . . that doesn't mean I want to.” She smiled up him, her eyes telling him all that she'd never been able to put into words. She sighed happily and her eyes slipped shut as he leaned down and his lips touched hers.

 

THE END

 

@>\---\\---,------

**Author's Note:**

> Admiral Agarradasno's name comes from (an admittedly lazy) translation of 'grabby hands'. 
> 
> And yes, I suppose the dream *is* a bit out of place, but I liked it and I didn't want to get rid of it. So it stayed.


End file.
